Where Do We Go From Here
by tinkerbella87
Summary: Twin sisters journey across the US to find the doctor who may help them find out what they really are. Cannon Pairings, Occurrs after Breaking Dawn. PLEASE READ !


*DISCLAIMER*

Before I begin I want to address that I do not own any of the Twilight characters. (But in my dreams I do! So ha take that copyright lawyers!) The author who does is Stephenie Meyer. I do want to lay claim to the characters I did create within this FanFic. Again I thank you for reading and possibly reviewing, also don't be shy critiquing is welcomed as well! So without further a do (How ever that's spelled?) on with the FanFic!

* * *

Celia's POV

I never thought of myself doing this, driving half way across the country on I-90 in South Dakota about to hit the Washington State border about in an hour or two, in order to find this so called miracle doctor Raoul told us about. The little snores coming from the passenger seat started to get a little louder breaking my trend of thought. I glanced over to her my identical twin sister Alice snuggled up in a afghan Gran made for us when we where younger. Looking at her reminds me of the past, as if it was just yesterday… Gran was teaching Alice how to make an apple cobbler while Grandpa and I were tuning Shelby up in the garage as soon as he got home from work. I eased of the gas peddle to make the car coast I have been pushing the gas pedal pretty hard for the past hour or so. I didn't want her to over heat. Shelby was the nickname Grandpa and I nicknamed my mother's 1968 Ford Shelby Mustang GT 500. Painted midight blue with the white racing stripes. Gramps and I have always worked on her together, Alice was alwyas the feminine type to take after things Gran always hobbied over like gardening and cooking. MM i still remember the smell of Grans pumpkin pie and Grandpa's hasty actions to steal it off the window ledge. Gosh how I missed them.I shook my head dismissing the memories that where trying to flood my mind of home. There was no turning back now, we couldn't even if we wanted to. Everything we did take lay in the trunk of our car, the rest well we burned. That thought made me grab onto the charms on my necklace which I started to fiddle with. I often do that when im nervous or unable to think of what to do in any given situation. it's a bad habit I should stop because with my unnatural strength I could dent them or even crunch them. Letting go of them I firmly grasped the steering reel. I had to fully concentrate on the road if we where to make it to the state of Washington by the breaking of dawn. Turning on the radio I sat back further on the seat counting the yellow dashes as I drove over them with Shelby.

Alice's POV

I awoke silently in the passenger seat from my dream of home again. The dream was actually a nightmare of what we had done before we left for excursion across the US. The thought of it tears my heart to pieces, I couldn't close my eyes and sleep instead I laid there pretending to be asleep. I knew if I turned over facing my sister with my eyes wide awake she would become worried as usual. I started giving off little snores to make her think I was still sleeping. I hated to do be so conniving but Celia often forgets she is my sister and not my mother. Mother ,the thought of her painstakingly brings back the memories of the life Celia and I had before we decided to go on this cross country adventure. I remember just as if it was yesterday cooking dinner with Gran in the kitchen, watching Celia fight with Grandpa about what part goes where when the radiator needs to be replaced. My thoughts where being interrupted with the sensation of Celia's eyes boring into the back of my head. I knew she was looking over to me I had to cut the fake snores. My gig was up and I knew it when I was fiddling with my necklace charms. A bad habit Celia and I share when we get nervous or scared, she'll never admit it though. I peered down at them, my grandmothers locket, her wedding ring, and my mothers birthstone ring. Examining them I noticed I didn't break them or turn them into gold dust. I needed to be more careful with the things I have because I should know by now that they can't be replaced.

I felt the car slow its pace, you know when the driver eases off the gas peddle. She was getting tired, it wouldn't be long before she pulls over to let me drive finally. She worries that I will get us in a car accident, like I would. She fails to realize once again that our superhuman reflexes are not the same as a normal person. Yet again what is normal? I'm only seven years old but I look like an average high school senior or college freshmen. To the standards of normal my identical twin sister and I we stray far away from it. Growing up we never went to school like other children did. We where both home schooled by Gran & occasionally by Grandpa when it came to mechanics, math, & or carpentry. Gosh I missed them. My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the radio being turned on. Oh no that means she was getting tired. I started moving a bit as if I was actually waking up. No luck no eyes boring in the back of my head feeling. Great, in about thirty minutes I'll turn over and pretend I woke up. That's a good plan. I snuggled up more in the afghan watching the night sky above me through the passenger side window.


End file.
